This invention relates, generally, to film processing apparatus, and more particularly, to an improved system for feeding films into such devices. While the invention is designed with particular emphasis on automatic processing appartus, those skilled in the art will recognize the wider applicability of the inventive principles described hereinafter.
As is known in the art, in the typical film processing apparatus, film is fed into such devices in a horizontal position, often on a horizontal feed tray. The film is hand-fed along the travel axis of the film in such devices. Each individual film is hand fed with film edges parallel with the axis of the rollers until said film is grasped by opposing sets of rollers or by opposing sets of web-mesh carrier belts. The films are thereafter conveyed through the film processor apparatus by such rollers or belts, sequentially through a developer solution, a fixer solution, a water bath and a drying section, and thereafter, exit from said film processing apparatus.
In typical film processing apparatus, the speed at which film is transported through such devices is quite slow, thereby requiring the operator to remain at the film feed station for several seconds, for each film being fed, in order to insure that the rollers or belts have indeed grasped each film and begun transport of same. Nonetheless, films are on occasion not fully grasped by said rollers or belts, and remain on feed trays after being released by the operator. In such cases, the non-inserted films are often exposed to light, thereby rendering them worthless. If not worthless, the film remains on the feed trays until later discovered, causing delays in service.
The invention disclosed hereinafter overcomes these prior art difficulties by providing a drop-in feed mechanism for the processor which can accomodate a variety of film sizes, and orientations without requiring further assistance from the operator. The feed system disclosed hereinafter is incorporated in a novel processor, portions are of which are described in U.S. Ser. No. 635281, filed Dec. 28, 1990, U.S. Ser. No. 641459, filed Jan. 14, 1991, U.S. Ser. No. 771,737, filed Oct. 4, 1991 entitled Improved Solution Filling System For A Film Processor Apparatus, U.S. Ser. No. 771,205, filed Oct. 4, 1991, entitled Improved Switching System For Film Processor. The disclosures of each of these related applications are extended to be incorporated herein by reference.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide an improved film entry system for a film processor.
Another object of this invention is to provide a low cost film entry mechanism for a film processor.
Another object of this invention is to provide a film entry device for a film processor having low maintenence requirements.
Another object of this invention is to provide a film entry device for a film processor which is capable of receiving differing film sizes at different orientations, so that an operator need not orient the film to be processed along any particular predefined direction or axis.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description accompaning drawings.